The use of thermal imaging, or thermography, as a diagnostic tool is well known. However, it can be difficult for doctors and other diagnosticians to accurately and reliably associate a given thermal image of a patient with an underlying cause. Part of this difficulty can stem from uncertainty in the spatial relationship between thermal features of the image and bodily systems of the patient. Similar difficulties can arise in connection with the employment of other medical imaging systems, as well.